If Only
by foreveravampirelover
Summary: This is what happens when Bella gets what she wants but Victoria takes it all away. Edward's confused but her gets to see Bella again. It's happening all over again. Will Bella Be saved? Victoria dead? NEW TWISTS AND TURNS! R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction. Be mean but not to mean I need to learn. I want at least 5 reviews.**

**P.S.: Most of the characters are not mine they are Stephenie Meyer's. Their may be some characters that are mine though.**

**Chapter One**

**Edward's POV**

Everything's fine expect the fact that Victoria is going to come back. Alice had a vision of her coming but staying low. The bad thing is she's looking for Bella...or even me. And I have a feeling Bella knows something's not right.

"Bella?" I was driving the way she hates: me looking at her and not at the road. Thinking that made me grin, Bella's favorite grin.

"Yes, Edward?" she was looking at me confused-ish-ly. That made me smile wider.

"Are you, um, ungrounded yet?" that she wasn't expecting.

"Why?" she's even more confused and I love it.

"Silly little Bella, I, I mean Alice, wants you to spend the night tonight." GOD DID I MESS UP!!

She got this devilish grin and said, "Alice huh? Oh okay I'll beg and annoy Charlie if 'Alice' wants me to spend the night."

Bella was so engulfed in our conversation she didn't know we were at her house already. She looked out the window and jumped a little. That made me laugh hysterically, but I made her blush. SCORE!! I love Bella's blush almost as much as I love her. **(A/N: I know I know its corny but we're talkin a guy that was alive in the 1910s!)**

"I'll meet you in your room. I'm going to hide the car until you get Charlie to say yes." I gave her a gentle kiss before she got out. I was smiling all the way to my 'hiding' spot for the car, and all the way to her bedroom.

**Bella's POV**

My gosh is Edward acting strange. Oh well, what am I going to do! While I was thinking Charlie came in.

"Bella?" who else?

"I'm here." I said as I walked to him. "Dad, can I stay at Alice's house tonight? Don't worry Edward's not going to be there. He's going camping with Jasper and Emmett."_ What he doesn't know won't hurt him. _

"Well if, uh, Edward isn't there then okay. I guess so." he said.

_Yes!!!_ "Thanks Dad." I said giving him a hug. "Oh, can I call Alice to tell her to pick me up?"

"Uh um, okay?" that sounded more like a question.

_Yeah right like I have to call!! _I went to the phone anyway and I acted like I was talking to Alice. I 'told' her to 'pick' me up. Then I went upstairs and found my stuff packed and Edward sitting in my rocking chair. _This is going to be GREAT!!_ _I'm so glad he can't read my mind!! _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the short first chapter, I really wanted it to be a cliff hanger any way I can't wait for 3 more reviews!!! Here's the 2 chapter hope ya'll like it!!**

**P.S.: If there's any italicized words it's the thoughts of whoever's POV. Or if Edwards listening to anyone's thoughts.**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's POV**

Edward slipped out my window gracefully and got the car from the 'hiding' place. I went downstairs and told Charlie by and that I'll see him tomorrow night. Once in the car Edward told me I did a good job lying to Charlie.

"Thanks, I think?" I said looking into his eyes not thinking of the fact that he had his eyes off the road.

"Your welcome my love." my heart sped up when he took my hand. Boy was this getting ridiculous! I was practically fainting when he touched me!

"God Edward, you'll be the death of me!" I said frustrated.

"Why is that sweetheart?" Every time I try to be mad at him he dazzles me!

"Well for one you never stop dazzling me its going to kill me one of these days!!"

"I would never let anything bad happen to you." he said sounding appalled. His crooked grin, my favorite grin, faded. This made me sad.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was amusing me but I didn't want it to show. One good thing about being a lone for 100 years.

"Well lets change the subject. So what does 'Alice' want to do when we get to your house?" she got the devilish grin on her face again.

"Well Alice wants to take you shopping when we get there." she wasn't expecting that. Her devilish grin faded.

"Are you kidding?!?!?" She looked dismayed.

"If you don't go then you don't get any presents afterwards..." I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. She liked the present idea.

"Fine, I'll go but only if you promise me that we don't have to shop for long."

"I can't promise that..."

"What?!?! Why?!?!" The look on her face made me grin. She looked so beautiful when she's agitated. "If you love me you'd promise me."

"I do love you I love you more than anything in the world. But I can't promise that...Alice would get mad." Now it was my turn to have the devilish grin. I can't have her finding out that I'm going to buy her something she'll never forget...

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe Edward is releasing me to a shopping manic!! My beloved Edward! But like me, the human, I again looked out side and jumped again because I didn't know we were already at the house. And what a surprise, not, Edward laughed his irresistible, musical laugh.

"Edward!! God you can laugh all you want. I'm leaving!" I tried to get out of the car and when I did I fell. But none other than Edward was there to save me. Oh how I wish I wasn't clumsy and that I was perfect so I know why Edward loves me.

Once we got into the house Alice came up to me and started to pull me back outside. I got away from her long enough to go up to Edward and give him a gentle but passionate kiss. Leaving him, making him want more.

When I got outside Alice was already by the passenger side with the door open. She gestured for me to get in. Once I was in she was already starting the car.

"So, Bella, what's up with you?" I knew she was trying to hide something from me but I didn't know what.

"Nothing. I just have this weird feeling you know something I don't." I said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Me? Hiding something? Never!" once she said that she started to giggle like, again, she knew something I didn't.

We were having a light chat when she pulled into the mall parking lot. When we got out she took my hand and practically made me run to keep up. We went into a lot of stores making me try on a bunch of stuff I probably would never wear. She even got me this really nice looking black off-the-shoulder-knee high dress. Which I probable will never wear but she insisted that I have to have it.

Then we entered this shop that only sells shirts with words on them. She saw a shirt that said 'what the' and then had a duck below the words. **(this is what I'm also writing in a journal for school and she well it's a long story but the what the duck shirt pun thing is for her) **And of course Alice has a laughing fit and says "You have to have this!!" than puts it on the pile of everything else.

In about another hour she says we got all we needed and we go back to her place.

**Edward's POV**

_**(This is happening while the girls shop)**_

_Stop thinking this. He's too young. He's your son's age! Knock it off! _This is what the clerk at the store was thinking. She was looking at me weird so I decided to see what she was thinking and boy did I not want to know!

I found what I was looking for, bought it and left. It took me a couple minutes to get home and thankfully they weren't back yet. A couple minutes later I had my room filled with lit candles and all of that other romantic stuff.

Once I was done I headed downstairs to the family room awaiting my sweet Bella. When I heard Alice talking about nothing I knew they were here. I went outside to carry my sweet Bella upstairs to my room.

When I got outside I saw how much Alice had bought, I suddenly felt bad for Bella. But she would soon forgive me.

"Edward? Do you think you could help me get this stuff inside?" Alice said. But in her mind she told me we had to talk.

"Sure hold on." and in a quick movement I got almost all of it.

While we were walking upstairs Alice said, "When do you want me to go and set up?"

"How about if you set it up tonight because I'm going to move it up to after she eats tomorrow." I told her pleadingly.

"Okay. I'll go in a bit." By this time we were already back by the car.

"Bella, my love, come with me."

**A/N: I'm going to stop there because I want you to guess what's going to happen next review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay peoples I hate keeping you waiting so here's the 3rd chapter hope you like it!!**

**To vampire-lover-chica: you know you're my friend and all but YOU ARE SO CLUELESS!!!**

**Chapter Three**

**Edward's POV**

I picked Bella up and began walking up stairs. "Edward? Why are you carrying me?"

"Because I love you and your human speed is just to slow." With that I put on her favorite grin and hopefully she knew I was just kidding. "Bella! You can't be mad at me, not now." I looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine, whatever. I'm not mad, I love you." And with that she gave me a kiss and then pulled away. "What _do_ you have planned anyway?"

"Nope not telling you until you step inside." She didn't know we were already at my room and that I set her down.

"Fine." she said. Then she opened the door and almost fainted. "Edward!!! Oh my god!! Edward did you do this all for me?!" she said before facing me.

I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. She gasped, "Oh my god!!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I knew everyone in the house heard because I tuned into everyone of their thoughts. _Oh my god!! Did he really do it now I thought he was going to wait!! _That was Rosalie. _Edward I know your listening: you rock man!! _That was Emmett. _Awesome man!! _That was Jasper. _FINALLY!! _Both Esme and Carlisle said that.

"Of course I will Edward! Yes, YES!!" she was screaming at this point.

**Bella's POV**

"Really? You will? Oh my god! Yes!!" Then I took the ring out of his hands. He got exactly what I wanted: a medium heart diamond with little onyx and topaz gems circling the heart. I told Alice want I would have liked as a wedding/engagement ring.

"Oh Edward, I love it!! I love you!!" I said as I was practically sobbing with happiness. At least I hope.

"I love you to Bella." If he was human he would more than likely be crying with me. "You look tired, want to lay down with me, Mrs. Cullen?" He was getting the devilish grin that I have a been waiting for.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." I said getting the same devilish grin. I pulled him on the bed with my wimpy human strength. Then we started to kiss for a couple of minutes when I pulled away. "I really can't wait until I get changed!"

"Neither can I, babe, neither can I." But I have a feeling he doesn't want me to know whats going to happen tomorrow.

I could'nt sleep I was so exicited! But as he hummed my lullaby I fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up he wasn't there. I panicked, _Where is he?!? _and just when I thought that the door opened and he was there, with a tray filled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Edward! You must really love me!" I said faking a tear.

"I'll love you forever and always." He said putting the tray down on my lap and sitting behind me. "Now eat we have a big day today!!" I did what he said and when I was finished I got up to get dressed. He just sat there and watched me take my shirt off and put a bra on.

"Edward? Edward, are you okay?" he had a weird look on his face like he's never seen a girl shirtless. _...shirtless...oh!_ "Edward? Have you ever seen a girl shirtless before?"

"Yea---no I haven't." his head hung a little. He looked so addorable!

"Well, I'm glad to be the first." I said smiling. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. _Maybe I should put a shirt on. I don't want to tease him...much._ I decided against the thought after he started kissing me. "Okay, well if we have a big day today, I'm going to get dressed."

"Wait." he caught me before I got up.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I gave him a gentle kiss and put a shirt on.

"Oh, and Alice wants to dress you up today."

**A/N: Sorry peoples I don't want to share the other events of 'tomorrow' with you yet. And I'm having sort of a writers block!! It'll pass. ****Your going to have to guess. REVIEW!! I LOVE it when you guys review it makes me feel 'bubble' lol joke joke. And please don't be as clueless as vampire-lover-chica!! God this is long! Haha! Tell me how you guys like it please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**A/N: Hey peoples!! Thanks for the reviews!! Most of them made me smile!! Please tell me how you like the story right now I'm trying my best!! Hope you like it! Ok this is the most important chapter!!**

**Bella's POV**

It took me almost the whole afternoon to get ready.

"Bella, come on you look great!!" I DO NOT want to come out of the bathroom I look horrible!! "Bella! Do you want me to come in there and drag you out!?!?"

"But Alice I look horrible!" She dressed me up in the black off the shoulder knee high dress. I had a little silver eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner. Rosalie let me borrow a necklace and the matching bracelet that had a heart and diamonds on it. My hair is up in a messy bun type with locks of curls coming down in some places.

While I was looking in the mirror Alice bounded in. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT THERE AREN'T I?!?" I think she was a little mad. Just a little.

"Don't worry I'm going I'm going!" as I said that I put my hands up like I was surrendering and backed out the door.

"Wow...Bella...you...you..look" short pause "great." Edward said astonished.

"Do you really think so?"

"Y-yeah." He stuttered.

"Edward? Hello? Heart to Edward!?" Alice was all most screaming.

"Hmmm...?" You could so tell he was out of it but unfortunately he snapped out of it. "Oh ah, yeah?" He was still dazed.

"Are you done looking at my handiwork?"

"Ah, yeah. Bella lets go." He said as he led me downstairs. And of course EVERYONE was down there waiting for me to come down.

Once I saw them I tried to go back upstairs. "Oh no you don't Bella. We'll be leaving soon."

"But I don't like to be in front of everyone when I look bad!"

"Bella. You don't look bad you look good!" Emmett said trying to be supportive.

"Yeah Bella, you look great." said Rosalie.

"Okay people let them go." Esme said and I was so grateful to her. I wanted to get out of there.

I had a feeling we were going to the meadow because he scooped me up bridal style and started running.

"Edward? Are we going to the meadow?"

"Yes. How did you guess ?" he said with an evil smile forming on his lips.

"Umm maybe because we aren't driving and your running."

By now he set me down and I was facing him. When I turned around I saw the hole meadow was decorated from tree to tree. "Oh Edward!! I love it!" Off to the side sat a table with one plate of food. "Edward!"

"Do you like it?" he asked hopeful.

I answered him with a kiss. Then he led me to the table and told me to eat. The whole time he kept his eyes on me. And that embarrassed me. I was afraid I'd spill on myself. Luckily I didn't.

**Edward's POV**

She's so cute when she eats. When she was done I took her hand and led her to the middle of the meadow. I sat her down and said, "It's time."

"Time for wh-...oh." She smiled up at me happily.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!! Bite me!! Wait what about Charlie?" She was a little too eager but also worried.

"I asked him if you could move in. I asked him if you could try out living with us for about four days before. Okay here it goes." I kissed her all the way down to the top of her shoulder and bit her. She screamed in pain and said she was on fire. I heard Carlisle telling me its to late, I can't get the venom out. I couldn't stand to see her in pain so I went into the forest for a bit.

**(Start listening to It Ends Tonight!!)**

Then I smelt something like fire...OH NO BELLA!! I ran back to the meadow and saw her engulfed into flames. I tried to save her but she was already dead. I fell to my knees and screamed . If I could cry I would have. Then I felt knocked out, like I was sleeping if I could sleep... I was I like that for it seems days I could hear people talking to me but I couldn't answer, I didn't want to.

And finally I woke up and all of reality rushed back and hit me in the face. Alice told me I'd been out for a month. Emmett said I kept saying 'if only' over and over again.

Then in a couple more days I 'fell asleep' again. But this time when I 'woke' up again I heard a different voice...

"Edward? Edward? Hello?" It was...familiar...maybe...no it can't be she's de-...

BELLA!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews peoples! If you guys could would you please tell me how you like my fan fic? Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella? No it can't be...no..."

"Edward I'm here. Do you want me to leave?" My eyes shot open. I don't want her to go I don't want her to die again...

"No, no. Bella? What day is it?"

"It's...hold on let me check..." she got up and looked for her calendar. "Okay today is the 3rd of March." OH MY GOD LAST TIME I CHECKED THE MONTH WAS APRIL!! AND TOMORROW IS WHEN SHE DIED!!

Bella must have thought something was wrong because I got of the bed and walked over to the window. I'm trying to figure out why I'm back in tim-... WAIT BACK IN TIME!

"Bella, you want to go over to my house?" I was trying not to act paranoid. I was trying my hardest to dazzle her.

It worked. "Yeah...um, hold on I need a human moment."

"Okay I'll be right here."

**Bella's POV**

Edward is acting strange. It's like he thinks I was dead. Weird. But whatever. I hopped in the shower letting the hot water loosen my stiff muscles.

_My clothes!! Oh no! Great! _I rapped my towel around me tightly and walked into my room. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair. "Hey don't mind me." I said while I got some clothes.

"Oh okay." He was looking at me strange.

"What is it Edward?"

"Oh nothing, I swear. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Is, ah, Charlie here?" I wonder why he's asking that...

"No he left a while a go. He went fishing."

"Oh okay. I'll have to talk to him when he gets home then."

"What about?"

"Oh nothing. Why don't you go put your clothes on." _Ops I forgot about that I'm in my towel!! GOSH I'M SO DUMB!!_

"Yeah I'll do that." I said as I walked out the door. I heard him laughing as I walked away. I turned around and stuck my tongue out.

"Very funny Bella! I'll get you back once you get dressed. _Oh great another tickle war I'm going to lose!_

Once I got back in my room he came toward me. "No Edward...stop!" I said while laughing hysterically.

"I'm not going to stop. You'll have to make me. And so it's the mean vampire against the wimpy human!"

"For one your not mean and two I'm not wimpy!"

Once the tickle war was over we headed out to his Volvo. "Do I get to drive?" I said trying to dazzle him.

"No." He took the keys out of his pocket and put them in out of my reach.

"Fine." I said trying to look pouty. I walked over to the passenger side and before I could get the door open he was standing there holding the door. "Thank you."

"Your welcome love." He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. I frowned at this. When is he going to act like himself!? When I got the door shut we were already moving. "So what do you want to do when we get there." He asked questionably.

"I don't care anything I guess."

We had a small light chat until we got there. Once we got there he was already opening my door and picking me up. "Edward why are you carrying me?"

"Because I love you and your too slow."

"Haha, funny." I said trying to be mad.

**Edward's POV**

"Yes it is funny." I said trying to make her mad. She looked mad but I knew she was faking. With her its easy to tell if she's faking.

Once we got into the house I asked her if she would go talk to Alice because I have some business to take care of. She agreed but I could tell she was hurt. So before she left I took her into my arms and gave her a little kiss, letting it go further than before. "I love you." I said after I pulled away.

"I love you too. Um, see you in a bit?"

"Yeah it won't take long." I said as I gave her a little wink.

After she went to find Alice I went to find Carlisle.

"Carlisle can I talk to you?" I said after he told me to come in.

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind Edward?" He asked curiously.

"Okay. Um, this is going to sound weird but, ah, I think I was sent back in time." I looked up at him seeing if he was looking at me weird. But he wasn't.

"I heard of this before. Sometimes when something bad happens: someone's family dies or if someone's love dies then the person who's family/love dies goes back in time to try to stop it from happening again. And usually they don't do it soon enough or the person who went back in time dies. Which one happened to you?"

"While Bella was changing into a vampire, I went into the forest because I couldn't stand to see her in pain. Then I smelt fire, I ran back to Bella finding her engulfed in flames dead. And only one vampire would do this to her: Victoria."

"So...Bella died and...?"

"Well for about a month you and the rest of the family were trying to make me 'wake up' because I didn't want reality to set in. And then I heard a voice I haven't heard in a while...it was Bella's. I 'woke up' in her room I was lying on her bed. And it just all confuses me..."

"What day did she die?" He was serious now.

"The 4th of March...tomorrow..."

"And you say Victoria killed her?"

"Yeah. I mean who else would of?" I thought back to the day. "Oh and I heard a laugh and a dark figure in the trees. It was Victoria..."

"Okay all you have to do is do what you did last time. But this time go into the forest and wait for her to show up. And when she does kill her...it's the only way. Do you understand what you have to do?"

"Yes. So then Alice should take Bella shopping, won't she?"

"Yes if that's what Bella did last time." I knew every vampire in the house heard and I'll have to tell them not to tell Bella. "And so you all know I'm going to purpose tonight, right?"

"Yes you told us that yesterday. So you better go out and shop for that ring." He said giving me a smile.

"Okay thanks Carlisle."

"Your welcome."

And after our little talk was over Alice appeared with Bella at her side and said, "Did I heard someone say shopping!?!"

Bella groaned and said, "Shopping?!? Do you WANT me to DIE!?!"

"No I don't so you better go shopping because I have other things to do and if you go I'll give you a present afterwards." That made her grin and evil grin.

"Okay. Take me away Alice." She said as she put her hands up with her palms up like Alice was going to put cuffs on her.

**A/N: How did ya'll like it? Review to tell me!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: More reviews please other wise I'll have to delete it...not!! But I really want more reviews!! Please review before I go crazy!!! I really won't go crazy but you know...ahhh!!! I'm confusing myself!!! Anyway hope ya'll like it!! And don't forget to review!! Okay when Bella gets presents in new moon she hates it because she's turning 18, older than Edward and in this she's getting presents FROM Edward. Got it okay thanks. **

**Chapter Six**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I have to go SHOPPING! I am so going to die! Okay maybe not die but close enough.

"Come on Bella! Show yourself!" Alice said trying to get me out of the dressing room.

"I look horrible though Alice!" She made me try on a knee-high black off the shoulder dress. And let me tell you I will not look good in a dress until I am a vampire!

"Bella if you don't come out here in 3 seconds I'm coming in!" she screamed back. "1-2-.."

I got the door opened before she could get to 3 because how embarrassing would that be?!

"Oh Bella you look **_hot_**!!" She said trying to make me feel better. "Get the shoes on!"

"Those death traps?! Are you kidding me?!" I said while pointing at the black 3 inch high heels with complicated straps.

"No I'm not kidding. Get them on! If you don't I'll have to for you." she said with an evil smile. _Like I'm letting you near me with those death traps!_

"If you want me to die and Edward mad at you then fine, try to get them on."

"Fine. Give me the shoes and your feet."

I gave her the shoes and my feet. I felt some pulling and twisting as she put them on. But since she's a vampire she can put them on faster than a human, I had to stand up sooner than I would've liked. "Okay all done! Stand up see how you like them!"

I stood up and they're okay. They weren't comfortable but I could at least stand in them. "They're okay I guess."

"Yay!!" Alice said jumping for joy. Then the rest off the shopping day went by in a blur. Alice just piled and piled up on the clothes.

**Edward's POV**

**(A/N: this is happening while the girls are shopping.)**

I went to the same store but I bought a different ring. It's a diamond with topaz gems around it. And the clerk is thinking the same thoughts. Her thoughts are flattering but gross...I got everything I needed. Candles, ring, and other romantic stuff.

But the whole way home I kept thinking of ways to made sure Victoria won't know I'm there...maybe I could convince at least two of the werewolves to help me...Jacob and Sam...the strongest ones of the pack...But what if she smells them...maybe she won't be able to smell them if they're in their human form...or she'll think that they've been in the meadow earlier...yes!! But now I have to talk to Charlie...

When I was in front of Bella's house I got out. Charlie's here...his cars here anyway... I knocked on the door and waited for Charlie to answer it.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Its me, Edward...can I come in? I need to ask you something."

"Yeah sure." He said as he opened the door. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Okay I was wondering if maybe Bella could move in with me...I'm purposing tonight if you let her stay. I want to tell you that I love your daughter and I would NEVER do ANYTHING to hurt her. I swear my life on it!"

_Hmm...he swears it on his life...but she's my only baby...my only baby...she's too young...she's 18 she can do what she wants...she's old enough... _

"Okay if you love her then I'm okay with it. And I know she loves you. When do you want her to move in?"

"Would tonight be okay?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Do you need help getting her stuff?"

"No, all I have to get is her rocking chair and her clothes. Alice already bought a bed and dresser for her."

"Okay, well, ah, go ahead." He said motioning to the stairs.

"Thank you Mr. Swan." I said getting a big smile on my face.

"Oh please, call me Charlie." He said also getting a smile on his face.

After I got everything out the door and in to the car, I got in human speed afraid Charlie's watching. And in a couple minutes I was home and got everything ready.

I got my room all set up, her rocking chair in a corner, her clothes in the dresser and closet, and all the candles lit. when I got done I heard Alice talking to Bella outside. I ran down the stairs and out the door. When I got outside the whole car was practically full of clothes.

"Bella." I said as I walked over to her and giving her a passionate kiss letting it go a little farther.

"Uh, Edward? Mind helping?" Alice complained.

"Uh, sure." I said to Alice but to Bella I said, "Be right back. Don't go anywhere. I love you." I breathed all over her face, the way it stuns her.

"I love you too." She choked out.

It only took a couple minutes to get everything inside and Alice and I talked about tomorrow. About when she should go set the meadow up. Stuff like that. She also told me its rude to dazzle a harmless girl like Bella. Then when we got out side I carried Bella upstairs the same way I did last time.

"Why do you carry me?!" She groaned.

"Because your to slow and I love you. Your just going to get over it." I said forming a smile on my lips.

"Well I love you but you don't see me carrying you!"

"That's because I'm strong and your, well, a wimp." I told her as I set her down.

"Well fine then bye!" she said as she opened the door. Once it opened she saw what I did to my, sorry our, room. "Oh my..."

As she turned around she saw me on one knee with the ring in my hand. I took the hand that wasn't over her mouth and said, "Isabella Maire Swan, will you marry me?"_ Again? _I added in my thoughts.

"Yes! Edward yes!" She said with what little voice she had. Then I got up and hugged and kissed her.

We sat on the couch and talked until she got tired. "Bella? Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No I'm fine." Then she yawned. "Okay maybe I'm a little tired. But just a little."

"Yeah right liar! You better go to sleep now because we have a big day tomorrow." I warned.

"Fine. Goodnight Edward."

"'Night Bella." After I finished the sentence she was asleep.

**One hour later**

"Jacob. Sam. Thank you for meeting me."

**A/N: What do ya'll think the werewolves are going to say? Review, tell me what you want them to say... DO IT PUSH THE BUTTON!! **


	7. Chapter 7

1**A/N: The reviews...hmm...I like them...they make me smile!!! So review, make me smile!**

**Chapter Seven**

**A little fast back of what happened in the last chapter:**

"_Jacob. Sam. Thanks for meeting me."_

**Edward's POV**

They both just nodded.

"Okay, you all already know Victoria's back right?"

They nod again.

"Okay do you want me to start from the beginning?" short pause, "I'll take that as a yes. Please don't get mad she has wanted me to change her for a while. Don't be mad at me. Fro the beginning: once I bit her in the meadow I went into the forest so I didn't have to see her pain. Then I smelt smoke...I went back into the clearing and I saw Bella engulfed in flames already dead. I was 'asleep' sort of for a month. Then I 'woke up' to Bella's voice, I was in her room and it was today the day before she died. That's pretty much it."

"Okay let me get this straight: YOU BIT A HUMAN?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THE TREATY SAYS!?!"

"Jacob calm down." Sam says.

"She wants me to and I will give her what every she wants." I said through a clenched jaw.

"Fine, what do you want us to do?" Sam asked.

"I need you guys to surround the forest and wait with me and when Victoria comes kill her before she touches Bella. Are you guys okay with the plan?"

"How do we know if Victoria can smell us?" Jake asks.

"Well maybe she'll think your pack came across the meadow earlier tomorrow. But we'll have to stay low. We don't want her knowing that we're watching and waiting for her."

They went back to the nodding again.

"Okay well I have to go before Bella wakes up. See you guys tomorrow." I ran off towards the house before they could talk or nod.

When I got back it was around 6 o'clock. _God I should have gone earlier!_ I laid down next to Bella and waited for her to wake up. She woke up around 7.

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?"

"'morning. I slept horrible. I felt like something was missing for at least 2 hours. But I can't put my finger on it..."

"Well Alice wants to get you ready for to today after you eat breakfast. Okay?"

"Sure, sure. I don't care." Came Bella's groggy response.

I kissed her letting it go farther this time. But not too far. When I pulled away she laid her head on my cold stone hard chest. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. I love you always and forever..." I replied. "But right now its time to get some food in you."

"Fine." she said as she got up. She stumbled a little but she made it downstairs.

**Bella's POV**

_God I'm such a klutz!_ Oh well at least they remembered I need to eat.

"Good morning Bella." Everyone greeted me.

Once I was done eating Alice took me into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. It took forever! Once she finished that she told me to get my dress on. She had to help me get it over my head with out messing up my hair.

"Okay Bella, come on out!"

**A/N: Tell me how ya'll like it! Review also please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

1**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people. Hope ya'll like this chapter. And no I'm not from Texas I just like saying ya'll. Oh yeah the ring has a diamond in the middle** **and yellow topaz on both sides and then a blue topaz under the yellow. I'll try to get it on my profile.**

**Chapter Eight **

**Bella's POV**

Once I stepped out of the bathroom I found everyone, that lived in this house, waiting for me to come out of the bathroom.

"Why does everyone have to see what I look like? I look horrible!! I'm fat and..and...I don't know what else but I'm not pretty...or..."

"Bella your beautiful! Why would you ever think differently?" Edward said as he took my face in his stone cold hands.

"Well...I don't know..." I said trying to bow my head. As I was trying to do so he kissed me letting it go farther again.

"I think you guys should be heading out..." Esme said hinting something I didn't know. I wonder...

"Yeah. Come on Bella." Edward said as he lifted me up bridal style. I admired my ring all the way out the door. "Bella? Do you really like the ring?" He asked curiously.

"Yes Edward, I love it! And I love you." Edward's crooked smile!! Oh that smile could make me faint!

"I love you to Bella." He's running now that means we aren't driving so where...?

"Are we going to the meadow?"

"No we're going to a restaurant in town. OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO THE MEADOW! Silly little Bella." He said making weird noises.

"Is there going to be any one else there?"

"No not that I know of..." I think he's lying...

He set me down on the ground facing him.

"Are you ready Bella?" He asks.

"Yes I'm ready!!"

"Okay...turn around..." As he said this he turned me.

"Oh my...oh my! Edward you did this for me?"

"Nope for someone else...yes for you!!" Gosh he was joking a lot...

"Okay...?"

"Go eat! Esme made it for you."

"Okay. I'll have to thank her."

"Why?"

"Because it's so good!" It was mushroom ravioli...what I ate on our first date...sort of...

**Edward's POV**

"Are you finished?" I asked as she scraped the last bit into her mouth.

"Yes. So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I have another present for you..." I said as I walked over to her side of the table to pick her up.

"Really? What might that be?"

"I don't know I guess you'll have to find out..."

"Hmm.."

I took her over to a rock and set her so her back is against it. "Okay are you ready?"

"Yes but for what?"

"This..." I said as I bent down and bit her. After I bit her she went into a 'pain coma' so she won't know wants going to go down in a little bit.

Once I got into the forest I picked out who is who. Then I saw Victoria step into the meadow.

_Yes mate for mate! Exactly what I wanted... _said her thoughts.

Then Jacob and Sam stepped quietly behind her. The changed into their wolf forms. And somehow Victoria is so engulfed in her plans she didn't smell the wolves. Once Jake and Sam grabbed her I came out of my spot in the forest.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is!" Victoria said to me.

**A/N: Cliff hanger haha!! What do you guys think Victoria's going to do? Who do you think's going to kill her? Review and tell me what you think and I'm sorry it's a short chapter. Oh well REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I really would like some reviews peoples!! This chapter is going to be longer. I promise.**

**Edward's POV**

"Yes and uh, did you really think I'd let you kill Bella?" I said moving closer to where she stands.

"Well I did it once, you remember that? You know you got sent back in time?"

"Yes and how do _you _know?"

She got an evil grin and said, "Oh I got sent back to. With all the bitter sweet memories. So I decided to do it all over again."

Once I heard that I took a swing at her. Thankfully the wolves were holding her down so I didn't miss. When I hit her I heard Bella screaming for me.

"Guys? Do you think you can do this without me?"

"Yeah we can do it." Sam said. Then I walked over to Bella.

"Bella, Bella, hun are you okay?" When I got done saying that her eyes opened wide.

"Why can I smell better and hear better?" She took her hair in her hands and said, "Why do I have lo-" her eyes went wider.

"Yeah Bella, you're a vampire. And it puzzles me that it only took 2 hours..." I said thinking for a moment. "I'll have to check with Carlisle."

"Why are the wolves here? And Victoria–wait why is she here?"

"She came here to kill you and the wolves helped me out and they're killing her now."

"Oh okay..."

"Are you thirsty?"

"No I'm not. Actually the sound of blood makes me want to puke."

"Weird..."

"Cullen! We need your help!!" screamed Jake.

"Coming!" I screamed back. Then I ran over to see want they needed help with.

"You want to take care of the rest or do u want us to?"

"I thought you guys needed my help."

"Well we only said that so you'd come faster."

"Oh, ah, well she's not moving is she?"

"No but you might want to burn her now."

"Okay." I lit a match and through it on her. I stood there watching her be engulfed in flames.

I felt some one or something touched me...I turned around to see who it was. It was Bella and the wolves.

"Thank you for helping me Jacob, Sam."

They nodded. Surprise, surprise.

"Anyway I'll hopefully see you guys around again." Bella said giving Jake a hug. A twinge of jealousy hit me...hard.

"Yeah see you around." Jake said. I was curious to what he was thinking so I maybe have heard a bit..._It's weird I can't smell her..._

Weird he can't smell her...

"Well we should be going." I said taking Bella's hand. Once we were out of the wolves site I said, "Race you home!" and started running.

**Bella's POV**

I really want to beat Edward...But how...? Maybe if I think about it really hard...and then I started thinking about beating Edward and running really fast. Then before I knew it I was at the house with edward no where in site.

"Haha I bet you!!" I yelled when he finally made it.

"How did you do that?"

"All I did was think really hard about beating you and before I knew it I was here."

"Hmm...well lets go in and talk to Carlisle." He said with a confused look. I wonder what he's thinking... so I started thinking really hard and I heard a voice in my head. And it wasn't my voice...

_She was changed in two hours and she thought about beating me, the fastest runner, and she did... weird...and Jacob couldn't smell her..._

"Why can't Jacob smell me?"

"How did you know that?"

"I read your mind...wait I can read your mind?!? Cool."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking 'I really wish I could read Edward's mind' and thought really hard about it and it happened."

"Hmm... let's see what Carlisle says about this." he says confused.

**A/N: Another cliff hanger haha!! Sorry not very long but I don't want you to know what Carlisle thinks just yet. I like this story I update 2 chapters in one night wow!! I must really love ya'll! Review!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank ya'll for reviewing! **

**Chapter Ten**

**Edward's POV**

"Come on in." Carlisle said through the door.

When we opened the door Carlisle already had books all over his desk.

"Were you expecting us?" I asked a little curious.

"Yeah, Alice told me about it. She had a vision earlier." He said with a smile.

"So why do you think it only took two hours for me and you said it usually takes 3 days? And why could I read Edward's mind?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well what were you thinking at the time?"

"When I was getting changed all I thought was 'make the pain go away' and I was thinking really hard about getting out of the pain." As she said all of this she got a far away look in her eyes.

"That's all you did? And by any chance are to thirsty?" Carlisle asks curiously.

"No I'm not thirsty...but I am a little hungry...mmm...cereal..." She said with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Your not thirsty? But hungry for food? Hmm...interesting..."

_Edward we have a really weird situation on our hands..._ Carlisle was thinking.

"Bella, hunny? Do you feel tired? Weak?" I asked curiously.

"I feel a little tired but not much."

"Bella will you please try and pick up that file cabinet?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." and with that she went to the file cabinet and picked it up with one hand above her head.

"What were you thinking while you were picking it up?" Carlisle asked.

"I was thinking 'I can do this I'm a vampire I can do it' and I did it."

"Hmm..." Carlisle sat and thought for awhile. Blocking me out. "Well Bella I think I know what your power is."

"What?" both Bella and I asked.

"Your power is that you can tell yourself you can do things and you do them. I'm pretty sure you can have children. You will be hungry for food but you won't have to eat as often."

"Oh my god. But what about me reading Edward's mind?" she asked.

"Well...let me see..." He said as he looked into a big book. "Here it is...'Once someone with this power uses it they will be able to use it when they want. And they don't hardy have to think about it.' They just think 'I wonder what whoever is thinking' and then their thoughts are in your mind." He said smiling.

**Bella's POV**

Weird. I wonder what Edward's thinking now...

_Wow Bella can use my power...and other vampires powers too...and she doesn't have to suck blood...I wonder if she can blush..._

"Carlisle? Can I blush?" I asked looking over at Edward.

"I uh, believe so." He said also looking at Edward.

"Okay well I think that's all we needed." Edward said standing up, grabbing my hand.

"Okay I'll see you guys later." Carlisle said. "I got to head down to the hospital."

When we got out the door Edward started to pull me to our room. Once there he led me to the bed.

"So what am I thinking?" Edward asked.

"Your thinking that its weird that I can read your mind but you can't read my mind." I said looking at his stunned face.

"Right." he said to me. "Alice will you come up here? And bring Jasper." Alice and Jasper were in our door in a second. "Come on in."

"What do you need us for?" Alice said with a smile on her face.

"I want Bella to try something." He said turning to me. "Bella will you think about Alice's power please?"

"Sure." And I thought my hardest about seeing the future. A lot of things came by in a flash. I saw Edward and I getting on a plane...going somewhere...maybe Paris? Then I snapped out of it. "Okay Edward? Are we going to Paris for our honeymoon?"

"Sorry I tried to have her see something else but I guess that didn't work..." Alice said.

"Okay my turn." Jasper says.

I started thinking about making Edward happy and perky. I watched as his serious face faded and he got his crooked grin. "Yes!! It worked!" I said happily.

"Yes you did." Edward said nuzzling my neck. Then I got to thinking _What do I look like now? How did me becoming a vampire change my looks? _

"I'll be right back." I said. I ran out of our room and went into the bathroom. "Oh...my...god! Edward come here please!" I yelled. Once that was out he was by my side.

"What id it Bella?" He asked looking into the mirror with me.

"I look different." I said. I did look different. I now have dark brown hair that touches my shoulders and it slightly curls at the bottom. My eyes are the regular brown but I have bigger lashes and my lips are fuller.

"I think you look the same but with a little difference. To me your still the same." He said with a smile.

**(A while later...)**

I went downstairs to show off my new vampireness.

"Wow Bella!" Rosalie said. "You look a little different...what could it be...? I'm just kidding!" Rose and I have been getting along better after we got back from Italy.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said blushing.

"She can blush?!" Emmett asks.

"Yes I can. And I can also read minds, change you feelings, and I can see the future." I said happily.

"Wow that's amazing...so let's go shopping and get you a new look!" Rosalie said.

"How about...no!" I said.

"Come on Bella!! Please!?" Both Alice and Rose bugged me.

"Fine but I'm not going to shop for long! When I want to go we're going!" I said stomping out of the room headed for the stairs. But before I got here Edward was by my side.

"What are you doing?" He said grabbing my waist.

"I'm going to get changed out of these clothes." I said looking down at my dress.

**(Let me remind ya'll this is the same day she was changed but it took longer to talk to Carlisle so its like 8 in the morning.)**

"Okay." I said. He leaned over and kissed me letting it go all the away.

"I'm so glad we can go farther now." he said smiling. "Now go change."

"Okay, okay." I said running up the stairs.

I went upstairs and couldn't find anything to wear so I yelled down at Rosalie and Alice. "Alice, Rosalie? Can you guys come up here please?"

"Sure." They said walking into my/ Edward's room. "Let's see...no...no..no...how do you feel about borrowing something of mine?" Alice asked.

"It's okay with me."

Alice went into her and Jasper's room and got something. "This." She said. She was holding a nice long sleeve shirt. It has buttons from the middle of the shirt all the way up. I put it on and it fit nicely around me, hugging all my new curves.

Once I was dressed we went out to Rosalie's car. "Who's driving?" Alice asks.

"Bella you want to drive?" she asked me.

"No I'm okay you can drive."

"Okay." Rose says.

On the way to Port Angeles we talked about Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I told them to block this information out so Edward won't know about it. They both agreed.

"What do you guys feel about teasing the guys?" I ask.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Come on people I know ya'll know how to review!!! Please review before I cry!! Joking people just joking... well read and review!!** **And well I know Bella's not the kind of girl to tease but I had to do it it'll be funny I promise...**

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME FOUL LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Bella's POV**

"I'm up for it." Rosalie says.

"Me too!" Alice says excitedly.

With my new found power, I tapped into Edward's mind. _I wonder what she's going to buy...hopefully something hot...and sexy...weird I've never thought this way when she was human...I have had really weird thoughts..._ Then he thought one of the thoughts and I screamed, "EDWARD!!"

**(Do you know what he thought?)**

"What is it Bella?" Rosalie asks turning to me.

"Nothing just Edward's mind." They gave me a puzzling look. "I read his mind and its really demented..." I said with a shiver.

"You can read minds from far away?" Alice said.

"Okay any way...about the thought..." Rosalie said raising her eyebrows.

"Rose!" Alice said barley hitting her. "Don't mind her Bella. I think it's interesting that you can hear from farther away..."

"Weird isn't it." I said.

"Okay Bella read my mind. See if you can read, or see or whatever, what I thought a week ago...I can't even remember!" Rosalie says.

I concentrate really hard...thinking... "EW! ROSE GROSS!!!"

"Oh yeah that's what I was thinking..." She said drifting off into her thoughts.

"Okay..." Alice said eyeing Rosalie. "Bella, try reading Aro's thoughts."

"Okay...why?" I question before concentrating.

"Because Italy is far away...do you get what I mean?"

"Oh yea.." Then I start to concentrate... _Hmm...I wonder were that delightful girl Bella is... _"Alice take my hand." I say.

"Oh my god Bella! He's looking for you!!" Alice says pulling her hand away. "How did you do that? How did I hear his thoughts? Am I going crazy?"

"No your not going crazy. It's part of my power I guess...hmm cool." I said smiling on the inside. Oh my god Aro's looking for me!! I've got to tell Edward. I start to concentrate..._Edward it's me Bella don't worry I'm fine. But Aro's looking for me..._ "Guess what I just did!"

"Piss your pants?" Rosalie said laughing hysterically

"Haha funny. No I sent a message to Edward using my mind!!" I said smiling ear to ear.

"How do you know it worked?" Alice questioned.

_Oh my god Bella's in trouble! Wait how did she go that...? _Then I pulled my hand away. That answered it for her.

"Well let's shop and then when we get home we can worry about it." Rosalie said. She got out of the car and so did Alice and I.

How that I'm a vampire I can keep up with them. YAY!

we walked around a few stores buying many different styles of clothes, all of them Alice and Rose both approved of.

"Okay are we going to tease the guys or not?" Rose asked getting impatient.

"Yes Rose. Let's go to Victoria's Secret." I said grabbing their hands and walking over a human speed.

When we walked in I saw exactly what I would wear. I saw a blue lacy bra and underpants... the bra is long, lacy, and see-through. Perfect. Rose and Alice got the same thing but in different colors...we wanted to match. Rose got red, and Alice got black.

**Edward's POV**

**(When Bella sent the thought to him.)**

I'm sitting in the living room, staring at the T.V. not really watching the show. Then I hear Bella's voice in my head. _Edward it's me Bella don't worry I'm fine. But Aro's looking for me..._

Once I processed that I ran upstairs. "Carlisle? Can I come in?"

"Yes come, come." He says. "Sit, sit. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Okay I was sitting in the living room staring at the T.V. when I hear Bella's voice saying Edward it's me Bella don't worry I'm fine. But Aro's looking for me... and I don't know how she got the message into my mind...it's confusing."

"Looks, or sounds, like Bella has a new power. But about this Aro business...we'll have to keep an eye out for him and someone has to be around Bella at all times." He said at first with a smile but then changing it into a frown.

"Okay."

"Why don't you go relax until Bella, Alice, and Rose get back."

"Okay thanks Carlisle." I say as I get up and walk out the door.

**A/N: What do ya'll thinks gonna happen next? Review and tell me your ideas!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Keep the reviews comin!! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Edward's POV**

After talking to Carlisle I felt more relaxed. I made my way downstairs to the living room. _I'm getting a little thirsty...hmmm I wonder if Emmett and Jasper want to come hunt with me..._

"Emmett, Jasper? Come here for a sec." And in a flash they were there.

"What you want us for?" Jasper asks.

"Do you guys wanna come hunting with me? Come on it'll pass time until Bella, Rose, and Alice come home...please?" I say trying to convince them.

"Okay...I'm getting a little thirsty..." Emmett says.

"Fine I'll go too..." Jasper says rolling his black eyes.

We tell Carlisle we're going hunting so he can tell the girls when they get back. We head out to the woods by our house.

**Bella's POV**

Once we got the car filled up with the clothes, Rose and I got out the trench coats and bra/panties sets in the back seat.

Rose and I changed while Alice drove then Rose took Alice's spot so she could change.

"Are you gals ready?" Rosalie whispers.

"Oh yeah!" Alice and I whisper back.

"Okay lets go in the house and get pillows and snacks ready so we look like we've been here longer. Their out hunting. Okay go!" I say to them. We hurry inside Rose and I get the pillows and a movie set in the living room while Alice gets popcorn ready...for me...

About an hour later the guys come in. They hear our giggling and come into the living room. The girls and I made up a plan so we knew when to stop making out with them and leave the room. I'll send them a message in their heads and then we'll count out loud then pull away.

"Hey guys." All us girls say.

"Hello girls..." The guys say together confused-ish-ly.

_Now! _I tell them. All three of us take off the trench coats at the same time. Showing our teasers.

I grab Edward by the collar and back up the stairs. Rosalie's next: she's pushing Emmett backwards up the stairs. Alice is last: she grabs Jasper's hands and pull him up the stairs.

We all go to our own bedrooms. We push the guys on the bed/couch and start making out with them. Then the hour rolls by fast. _Count...NOW!_ They get that and we start counting out loud. "1...2...3..." We give them one last kiss then get out of the room.

Once in the hallway we start cracking up. Our last image of the guys were them laying on a couch/bed looking dazed. They didn't even follow when we left.

**A/N: Review people! Sorry for the short chapter!! A longer one later!! Review!! 2 chapters in 1 night wow I must be bored! Sorry this chapter isn't the best but I wanted to put it up anyway tell me otherwise in a review if you'd like. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry if my last chapter was a little different but back to the story...**

**Bella's POV**

Okay...so Aro's looking for me. I have new powers I can protect myself...maybe.

"Bella don't worry!" Edward said. Him and the guys forgave us for the hole teasing thing. It went over easily. "Nothing's going to happen to you!"

"How are you so sure?" I ask looking down at my ring. "_You_ didn't hear his mind!"

"So! Bella I love you. Nothing in this world would hurt you if I'm here!" He says lifting my face.

"I love you too..." I said a tear escaping my eyes.

"Bella! You can't cry you're a vampire!" He says wiping it way.

"One of my parts of being a vampire..." I say moving my eyes away from his stare.

"Want to take a walk?" He says standing up, taking my hands.

"Sure." I say getting a smile on my face.

"We're just taking a walk. Why are you smiling?" He says with an innocent face.

"Oh no reason...I'm just sort of happy..." I said looking away.

He took my head in his hands and said, "Your so full of it." Then gave me a kiss.

I hit him. Not hard but so he'd feel something. "Gosh hurt my feelings!"

For his response he kissed me again. At first he forgot he didn't have to be careful anymore. "That better?"

"Great! I'm a vampire and you still dazzle me just as much!" I said trying to stomp away. It didn't work successfully. I still manage to trip over my own feet!

"Looks like becoming a vampire didn't faze your clumsiness!" He says while trying not to laugh.

"Thanks a lot Edward!" I said successfully stomping off.

He catches up to me. Great. "Bella I'm sorry! Will you ever forgive me?" He says with pleading eyes.

"Fine! But only if you stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun...I'm just laughing. What's wrong with laughing?" He said looking innocent. Well trying to at least.

"Nothing's wrong with laughing just I don't like it's directed towards me!" I say getting a smile on my face.

"It's not...okay maybe it is. But still, you gotta love me!" He says getting a smile on his face also.

"I gotta do I? I don't gotta do anything!" I say getting in front of him and turn around. Stopping him.

"Well, well, well, a little feisty, aren't we?" He says with a mocking grin on his face.

"So? What if I am?" I say grabbing his shirt. By now we're at our meadow.

He takes my hands off his shirt and just held them, looking into my eyes.

"Why do you do that?" He asks.

"Do what?" I say questionably.

"Dazzle me like that?" He says not breaking contact.

"_I _dazzle _you_?! No you have it wrong. _You _dazzle _me_!" I said looking deeper into his eyes.

"No you're the one who has it wrong. You dazzle me. You have since the day I met you." He says getting a dazed off look in his eyes.

"I love you." I say breaking him out of his trace-like state.

"I love you too. Always and forever." He bends down and gives me a passionate kiss. Making me dizzy. "Did I make you dizzy?"

"...no..." I say in my own trace-like state.

"Bella? Want to sit down?" He asks concerned.

"Sure...why are you so concerned?" I ask getting back to normal.

"Because I would hate to lose you." I think he said something after that like 'again' but I am to busy looking into his eyes to notice.

**A/N: I don't really think anyone likes my story anymore...I'm sorry if it's getting crappy...please review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hate being sick but it gives me a couple of ideas...and some songs are giving me a couple ideas too...Like Don't Matter by Akon...From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars...and Cupids Choke Hold...I love these songs!!!**

**Oh yea...I'm gonna write a book!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Edward's POV**

We're at the meadow. Our meadow... We keep staring into each others eyes. We've sat in the same spot for about and hour. Time just passed by us in to time...

"Edward?" Bella asks.

"Yes hun?" I ask not breaking our stare.

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know...we just kinda led ourselves here..."

"Oh. Well I think we should plan our wedding!" She says breaking our gaze.

"Okay." I say lifting her up on my lap.

"When do you want it?"

"When ever you want."

"How about May?"

"In a month? Okay I'm okay with that..."

"We don't have to have it in May, but I kinda wanted it to be 05/06/07...ya know?"

"That's funny...I was thinking the same date...you little!" I said figuring out that she read my mind.

"Sorry I couldn't resist!" Then she got up and started running away from me. She must of read my mind to know that I was going to tickle her.

She stopped when she got to the other side of the meadow. "Gonna come get me?" She tempted. Then she got a weird look on her face and started to turn around. When she did she started to run back to me but someone grabbed her and pulled her back towards the edge of the forest. I felt a growl deep in my throat.

"Let her go!" I yelled and suddenly all my family was around me.

Esme let out a gasp not expecting to see who she saw.

"Carlisle, old pal, what are you doing here?"

**A/N: Cliffy!! Sorry its short! Do ya know who has Bella? If so then you're a smart one! Lol joke! Review tell me who it is!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Love the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

_**Flash back from chapter 14**_

"_Let her go!" I yelled and suddenly all my family was around me. _

_Esme let out a gasp not expecting to see who she saw. _

"_Carlisle, old pal, what are you doing here?"_

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Bella's POV**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!! "Aro, I am here because of Bella. Don't hurt her!"

"Oh my! Why do you think I would hurt her?! Oh no! I came here to take her to Italy! I would so enjoy her presence! Oh especially with her new powers! Oh how everyone would just love her!" He said collapsing his hands together. No he isn't holding me, Demetri is.

I could see Edward clenching his jaw, getting angrier by the second. "Let me go!" I say. I try squirming out but Demetri's too strong...wait! I can make myself stronger! I keep thinking over and over again 'I am stronger than Demetri'. But it didn't work.

"Edward? Why don't you try saving your beloved Bella?" Demetri tempted.

"Yeah right!" Jasper said to them, and to Edward he says, "Edward, man you don't have to go over there." I tune into his thoughts. _Edward I have a plan. Just follow my lead! Trust me! I love Bella too, maybe not as much but I love her like a sister! Believe me it'll work!_

_Edward, believe him! Please trust him! _I say in the message I send to Edward. To everyone else I send a _'it's alright I'm going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. Follow Jasper's lead!_'.

"Aro? Why do you wan to take Bella? I mean look at her you could tell she's a danger magnet! You'd have werewolves coming to Italy! Take me, I have a good power too. But I wouldn't steal other peoples' powers!" He sends a wink my way.

"Well what makes you think she'd steal my power? I'm guessing she already has my power but it's better!"

I rack through my brain for a power to use against Demetri's hold on me. Ah! Maybe if I could think about making my skin so hot it would burn a vampire...kill a human and just hurt a vampire enough so I could get away.

I think again and again..."Ouch!!" He takes his hands off me and I run the fastest any vampire has ever seen. "You little devil!" He shouts at me. I cooled my skin down enough so I could hold on my hardest to Edward.

"Looks like you got her for now...but we will be back you can count on it!" Yells Aro.

"Bella are you okay? Are you hurt?" Edward is the only one I can hear because he's so close to my ear, but everyone is asking the same question. Most of it is in a blur.

"Their coming back for me..." I say all the way back to the house. Edward carrying me bridal style.

"It's okay Bella, everything's going to be okay! Believe me!"

"Man I didn't get to finish my plan!" Jasper says sitting next to us on the couch. We're home now. Not that I feel any safer.

"Sorry Jasper. I just thought about making my skin hot to get his gross hands off of me."

"It's okay I guess...I don't think my plan would've worked every good anyway..."

"What was it?" Alice asks sitting in Jasper's lap.

"I was going to convince him to take me and you, Alice." He replied.

"Thanks!" She says hitting him.

"Well I wanted to save Bella. I mean she's only been a vampire for a day or so. Together we could've figured something out."

"Anyway...what were you two doing down at the meadow?"

"We were setting the date for the wedding." Edward says.

"YAY! That means I get to plan it right? What's the date? I need to know what colors, flowers,-" Thankfully Jasper put his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you Jasper." Edward says. "Alice the date is May 6th."

"Your welcome and cool 05/06/07!"

"Your such a dork, Jasper!" Alice says when she got his hand of her mouth.

"That's why you love me!" He says laughing.

**A/N: What do ya'll thinks gonna happen?? Review to tell me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please review peoples! **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Edward's POV**

"Honey? Are you ready yet?" I said through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, hold on." Bella says back. We're going out to 'eat'. Since she can eat we decided that we needed a romantic night by ourselves.

"God Bella! You take forever to get ready for a little date! I mean we're getting married you don't have to look good all the time!"

"Yes I do!" She says opening the door. "If I don't look good you won't marry me..." She pouted her lips and hung her head a little.

"I don't care what you look like! I would still love you if you were dressed as an ape! I love you Bella. Nothing and no one will change that!" I say lifting up her head. Making her look at me. Then giving her a tight hug.

"I love you too." She says into my chest.

"Now lets go!"

**Bella's POV**

He made reservations at the same restaurant we when to on the day he saved me in Port Angeles. And he did the same thing to the waitress: he ignored her again!

"A seat for two, please." Edward said not taking his eyes off me...or his hands.

"Okay. Right this way." She said eyeing me. Then eyeing his hold on me. She turned and walked into the middle of the restaurant, the most crowded place.

"Could we have something more private?" Edward said, obviously dazzling her.

"S-Sure." She lead us to a ring of booths, all empty.

"Thank you."

"I'll be back in a minute to take your order." I have a feeling that had two meanings...

"Sit!" He ordered me. I obeyed. "So how do you-"

"Edward! You did it again!" I said shaking my head.

"What did I do?"

"You completely dazzled that poor girl! She's probably back there fainting! She probably thinks your going to leave me for her!" Wow I didn't mean to spill all that out...

"I would never do that." He said moving closer to me. "Here she comes, follow my lead...How do you like the ring?"

"I love it Edward! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. I can't wait 'till we get married!" Okay that was to far. Let's see what she's thinking..._Why would he get married to _her_? I mean I am so much better. I'm a lot prettier than her. He can dazzle me, I can dazzle him..._

"What would you like for a drink?" She asks putting a sluttish smile on. You could so tell that when she gets back her skirt is going to be higher.

"Bella...?"

"A Coke?" It sounded like a question...oh well.

"Two Cokes, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Guess what?" I say to Edward.

"What?"

"When she comes back her skirt is going to be higher."

"Why would it be higher?"

"Because she's trying to dazzle you!"

"Oh, I haven't noticed. I've been mentally killing that guy over there." He pointed to a 25-year-old man. Not the best looking, but okay. Nothing compared to Edward. Right when Edward pointed at him he looked straight at us.

Edward started to growl to low for a human to hear. And he started pulling me closer. I want to know what he's thinking..._Wow, nice. _Then he was thinking about undressing me! Yeah I got to see what he thinks I look like undressed! EW!

I'm guessing Edward read his thoughts too, since he started to kiss me like no other. I pulled away. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just hate it when guys mentally undress you..."

"Look here she comes! I told you! It's like a foot higher now!" I said pointing her out. But Edward didn't look, his eyes are glued on me. Then he leaned down to kiss my neck. "Edward! That tickles!"

The waitress put the Cokes on the table loudly. Trying to get Edward's attention I'm guessing. "Would you like to order now?"

"Yes, I would like the mushroom ravioli please." When I said this she reluctantly turned to me.

"Anything for you?" She says to Edward with a sluttish smile.

"No I'm good." He said keeping his eyes on me.

"Okay, it'll be done in a few minutes." She says turning away from us and stocking out of the room.

Edward and I had a short little chat because then he decided that making out is better than talking. So we made out until my food came.

"Did you change your mind?" Double meaning

"No I'm fine." When she left he said, "Eat. I have a surprise for you when you get done."

While I was eating he chattered about nothing at all. More than likely he wanted to pass the time away.

Finally I got done. "Okay, I'm done." I said trying to keep my curiosity out of my voice.

"Close your eyes..."

**A/N: Cliffy! Review tell me what you think he's going to give her!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Please review! Let me know you like my story! NO SCHOOL!! YAY!!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Edward's POV**

"Okay Edward, my eyes are closed. When can I open them?"

"Hold on Bella, god." I fumble around in my pocket for the keys. "Hold out our hand..."

She held out her hand waiting impatiently. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." I say as the keys drop in her hand.

"Keys? You want me to _drive _home? That's what you got me all excited about?" **(Sorry she's so bitchy. You'll find out why later...muhahahaha)**

"No your not driving home. I am. Those aren't my keys there yours. You need to get around some how."

"Oh Edward thank you!" She says practically crying.

"Let's go home so you can see your new baby." **(Muhahahaha...hint hint)**

"OH MY GOD, EDWARD! THIS CAR ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE OUT UNTIL 2009!" You could so tell she's happy.

"Yeah well I could only give you the best." I say going over to her. I rap my arms around her and kiss her head.

**(I have a picture of the car on my profile.)**

"I love you Edward." She said getting teary eyed again.

"I love you too. But I want to know why your so emotional while you were waiting for the gift."

"I was not emotional." She said pulling out of my arms.

"See you are too." I took her hand and started to pull her into the house. "Come on we're going to see what Carlisle thinks."

Let me tell you, it's hard to pull another vampire up stairs! Especially if she has the power to become stronger than you. "Carlisle? Can we talk to you?" I said knocking on the door.

"Sure, come on in."

We opened the door and see Carlisle's desk filled with books. "I'm guessing you know why we're here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I heard you two talking about it on the way up here."

"So why do you think she's being moody all of a sudden?" I ask.

"Well I think it has to do with her human qualities. Let me run a test on her. I would tell you want kind of test until I get the results back."

"Okay. Just find out why." I say.

"What's my say in this?" Bella shouts.

"Bella, we need to find out why you've had such mood swings." Carlisle says trying to help me.

"Fine, but I think I know what's wrong."

"What?" Carlisle and I ask together.

"I'm pregnant." She says getting happier.

**A/N: CLIFFY!!! Review please. Tell me how you feel about Bella being pregnant. It's the little purple button...PUSH IT!! lol...REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Please review! And I'm not going to make this into a 'Bella gets pregnant' story, but I want some twists and her being pregnant is perfect! \**

**Happy Valentine's Day!!!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Bella's POV**

"You're what?" Edward asks almost fainting.

"Pregnant. What I'm really wanting to be a mom. All I did last night was think that I really wanted to be pregnant when we were-" I try to say but Edward puts his hand on my mouth.

"Carlisle doesn't need the information." He says. If he was human he'd be blushing.

"So all you did was think that you want to be pregnant and it happened?"

I nod since I can't talk. Edward still has his hand on my mouth.

"Edward will you please take your hand off her mouth?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Okay as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, I was thinking 'I really want to be a mom...' and I read Edward's mind and he thought 'I really would like to be a dad..' So I decided to use my power to get me pregnant, well and Edward's help..." I had to giggle, I couldn't resist!

"Yeah but I didn't mean now! I meant when we're married!" Edward would so be blushing!

"Well I didn't think it would be so early either but I mean: I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMY!!" I'm so happy, I hugged Carlisle and Edward and ran out of the room and down the stairs smack dab into Alice. "Oh my god, Alice! I'm pregnant!" I started hugging her with all my might.

"Your what?" Alice asks, pulling me off her.

"Pregnant. I used my power."

"Oh my, that's why..." Then she got this far away look in her eyes, like she's having a premonition.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Yeah just fine." She says after she snapped out of it. "Everyone could you please come here?" I know they heard it, because of their awesome hearing.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asks.

"I know why Aro's here..."

**A/N: Hint hint...Do ya know what he's there for? If ya do review and tell me!! And sorry for the short chappie!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Review please!!! And Bella uses her powers a lot because she wants to learn more about them. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Bella's POV**

"Why is he here?" I ask shaking all over.

"He's here because your pregnant. He wants your baby." Alice also starts to shake, so Jasper rapes his arms around her and Edward does the same to me.

"Wait! Your pregnant?! I want to be pregnant! I have always wanted to be!" Rose says almost screaming.

"I can help you. But you have to be doing some dirty work and I'll think 'bout it and next thing you know your pregnant!" I say happily.

"Okay, then we can be pregnant together!"

"Okay back to the subject, why does he want her baby?" Jasper asks.

"Bella would you mind if you could tap into Aro's mind? To see why he wants the baby?"

"Sure!" I think really hard and next thing I know I can hear his voice in my head. _Bella and Edward, having a baby! Wow it will be one heck of a baby! It will make a great addition to the 'family'! I'll just have to wait until the baby's born... That'll be hard...I'll just have to take Bella and wait for her to give birth..._

"Your not taking my baby!" I yell a loud by accident.

"Honey, are you okay? No one's going to take our baby, no one." Edward says trying to sooth me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want him to take our baby." I say turning in his arms to look up at him.

"It's okay, no ones going to take our baby. I wonder what the sex is..." He thinks for a bit and then he says, "It's a girl."

"How do you know?" By this time the rest of the family left to do their one things.

"I read her mind. She told me not to worry, and that she loves us." He says smiling up at me. I know he's teasing me.

"Your such a dork!"

"Oh now your calling me names huh? Well your going to pay for that!" First he kisses me long and passionately then picks me up and carries me up the stairs.

"Edward!!! What in the damned world are you doing?"

"I'm going to have you for dinner!!!" He laughs at his joke and I fake a blood curling scream.

**A/N: Review please!!! lol Sorry for the short chappie! Please review and tell me how you like the chappie!!! Okay people I'm writing one more chappie then I'm going to write the sequel. It's called Untitled. Hope ya'll like it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The last chappie to If Only!!! Make sure ya'll read the sequel called Untitled!! **

**Chapter Twenty**

**Edward's POV**

_Bella's pregnant...wow I'm gonna be a daddy..._ That's all I could think all day practically. After I 'made Bella pay', we played some games with Alice while talking about moving up the wedding.

"I'm okay with it." Bella says looking over at me.

"I'm fine with it." I tell her.

"Why don't you move it to next week?" Alice asks all excited about planning our wedding.

"Sure." I say.

"Okay I'll have to get everything at least two days before, so I need to call the place that's making the dresses..." She opened her phone and started dialing before she got done talking.

"Alice we would want the wedding to be on Friday..." Bella says turning towards me and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Okay yeah that's good..." We don't know if she's talking to us or the people on the phone, so we head upstairs to my room.

"Edward, I think I'm going to go over to Charlie's and tell him that we're getting married on Friday, and maybe that I'm pregnant..." She says trailing off.

"Don't tell him that your pregnant until a couple days after we're married. Okay?"

"Okay. Do you want to come?" She asks putting on a jacket even though she doesn't need it.

"Sure."

**Bella's POV**

Edward let me drive my new car to Charlie's.

"I'm so scared..." I say shivering in my jacket. Edward put his arm around me and is trying to keep me warm.

"Don't be. I'm with you okay? Don't be scared or worried. He'll be happy that we're getting married!"

"Okay I believe you." Then Edward put his hand on my stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Oh uh, I wanted to, uh, see if she'd kick..."

"Edward, she's only a day old!"

"So, vampire babies grow fast. I'd say your about a couple weeks pregnant now."

"Wow, then I'll be about a month pregnant when we get married. But why don't I get morning sickness?"

"Because you're a vampire."

"Oh yeah, hehe."

By this time I drive into Charlie's drive. Edward is by my door in a second. He opens it and helps me out.

"You don't have to help me." I tell him.

"But you're pregnant..."

"So? I'm a vampire. I won't get hurt." Then I trip over air, but edward grabs me before I can fit the ground.

"You were saying?" He asks with a grin on his face.

"Fine maybe I do need a little help..."

"That's right, now come on. Let's go tell Charlie the good news."

I knocked when we got to the door. Charlie says, "Who's there?"

"It's me dad." I say getting nervous again.

Charlie opens the door smiling, but then once he sees Edward he frowns a bit.

"Can we come in?" I ask.

"Sure, sure. Come in."

"Thanks dad."

Edward and I take a seat on the couch and Charlie sits in the chair. Everything's the same it's like nothing has changed.

"What do you want to tell Charlie Bella?" Edward says trying to get me back on track.

"Dad, Edward and I are getting married on Friday." I say holding my hand out so he can see the ring."

"Why so early?"

"We just really want to get married soon." Edward says.

"Why don't we go out to eat?" Charlie asks.

I look at Edward telling him with my smile that we should but we don't have to if he doesn't want to.

"Sure, Charlie. We'd love too." Edward says before I can get a word in.

"Okay, just let me get my jacket and we'll go."

"We'll have to take your car, dad. My car only has two seats."

"Okay, that's fine."

The ride to Port Angeles was really quiet. I think because Charlie was trying to process it all. But when we got there we went to the same restaurant that Edward and I went to yesterday.

Charlie and I ordered while Edward made up an excuse. "So, your getting married...wow my little girl's getting married..." I swear he started to tear up.

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm eighteen I can handle it."

"I know it's just I remember you when you were 4..."

"Dad-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"You were the cutest thing in the world."

"Dad, I need to tell you something. I love Edward so much and well I'm sort of pregnant..." I say twisting my hands in my lap.

"Oh, ah, is this why our getting married?"

"No I love Edward so much. We just sort of got pregnant..." I'm still looking at my hands.

"And I love Bella. Trust me we we're engaged before she got pregnant. We just wanted to move it up so she wasn't showing."

"Okay, I'm okay with it since you ere engaged before."

I look up. He's actually smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because now I have a kid to see grow up. I'm going to be a grandpa."

"Yes, yes you are."

**A/N: That's all of If Only!! Read Untitled to see what's happening next!! ****REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
